Conversational interaction can be a beneficial and/or desirable aspect of user interaction with a robot. However, many robots lack the computational resources to adequately engage in such interactions. Thus, there is a need in the robotics field to create a new and useful robot interaction system and method. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.